Carroughden
Carroughden is the home of five rival Goblinoid tribes, who were once jockeying for control of their territory, until Rumux Ironfire of the Ironfire Tribe united the territory under a single name. An End to the Long War For hundreds of years the tribes of Carroughden have fought a long bloody war. As each genneration was born, they were conscripted into the endless plight and turmoil. For a long time, the Foultooth tribe had been the clear victors, with the Boneclaw, Ironfire and Bahd'har clans in close behind. Madfang tribe had always been on the losing side, dispite having the deepest numbers. The war blazed across the deserts and craigs of Carroughden, a constant back and forth, a constant cycle. Rumux Ironfire, son of Ruhta Ironfire, Cheiftan of the Ironfire tribe, saw the vicious cycle and had to put an end to this. When he took the throne from his father by force, as is tradition among the Ironfires, he declared an armistice between his tribe and the others of the Carroughden region. This of course was a sign of weakness to the other tribes, who in turn, raided the Ironfire lands. Rumux challened the other tribal leaders to a duel, and he defeated each one, but killed none. Any leader who was spared in a duel is shown as dishonored, and in debt to the victor. Ironfire was now seen as the true ruler of all of the tribes, even if dispised by all but his own. Five Tribes Ironfire Tribe- A more "Civilized" race of goblins known as "White Goblins," named such for their pale, albino skin tones and grey hair. They hold control of the territory, from their keep in the north of Carroughden known as the Iron Hold. They are skilled in armed combat, resembling humans in combat more than any other goblin tribe. They use ranks and lines, along with plate and chainmail armor. They usually follow Tol or Camanus, but some see Remus as their Patron God. Foultooth Tribe- Hobgoblins are not quite as vicious as their Bugbear or Goblin cousins, but they surely are the most deadly, a combination of military prowess and the need to dominate all those beneath them. The Foultooth tribe is comprised of mostly Hobgoblins with a few Bugbear and Goblin underlings and slaves. They have long been the prominent leaders of Carroughden and do not accept the leadership of the Ironfires. They reside in the west, oftentimes going on war parties through Redwind or Priisk. Bahd'har Clan The Bahd'Har Clan fled from the Ungluk'Tah long ago, finding a home here in the war filled region of Carroughden. Although they have no claim here in this goblin fight for power, they seek only a home amongst the anti-orc sentiment of other races. Boneclaw Tribe- Most likely the bloodiest and scariest of the Carroughden tribes. They are Bugbears, giant brute-like beings covered in fur and mussle. They would be the tyrants of the region, if it weren't for their lack-luster inteligence. Madfang Tribe- The madfang tribe reside in the warrens to the far south, bordering the Ebonfell, they are mostly true Goblins, and come in vast numbers.